Hidden Memories
by Brielle Summers
Summary: 16-year old Brielle Summers gets enrolled into Hogwarts with3 friends, and she finds out deadly secrets of her past. Love enfolds, changes of love interest, a lot of things go down.
1. Chapter 1

**HIDDEN MEMORIES**

**Chapter 1- HOW IT ALL BEGINS**

**A/N**: Hello world. FIRST EVER FANFIC! –Throws confetti into air and dances like an idiot- Review and stuff! This will be a five chapter story. ENJOY! :D

I'm your average 16-year old. Just that I have a mum, but no dad. Besides that, I have no memories of below 8 years of age, which is like, half of my life.

My name?

Brielle Summers.

So it's summer, pretty normal day, when my mum knocks on my bedroom door.

"Brielle…you got a pretty fancy looking letter!" She handed me the envelope, and my face lit up as I read the letter enclosed.

"HOGWARTS MUM, HOGWARTS! HARRY POTTER LAND! BUTTERBEER! AHHH! They even enclosed Floo powder for us to get to Diagon Alley!" I held up the little package. I was practically jumping up and down and my mum got me chocolate to cool down. We got to our fireplace and in about a minute, we arrived at Diagon Alley.

We went into Ollivander's first. I was surprised to see my schoolmate, Aphrodite Stanton there! She's one of the four Muggles chosen to be enrolled into Hogwarts, like me. I picked out an 11-inch wand made of Willow, and there's unicorn hair in it. Together with Aphrodite, we went to get an owl. Guess who was there - JASON BENTLEY AND KURT GRAYDON. Oh God. Jason was as cute as ever, I've like him for about two years now. I wasn't close to Kurt, but we all went to the same school.

Tomorrow, we would get on board the Hogwarts Express.

Somehow or rather, we all have witch/wizard genes in us but only recently did they unseal and we got enrolled. Aphrodite's a Metamorphmagus, lucky bitch. Even better, she's actually childhood friends with Draco Malfoy, her mum knew them, how – I don't know. They met on the train, and she went crazy, when he left our cabin, she melted and her whole face turned red, almost literally for the melting. Slowly, the train gained speed and headed for Hogwarts.

"Bentley, Jason!"

"Wish me luck, guys." After a moment, the hat announced, "GRYFFINDOR!" He sat next to Harry, who came back for the sorting, along with Hermione, Ron and everyone else.

"Graydon, Kurt!" Took the hat about 10 seconds before it said "GRYFFINDOR!"

Aphrodite was ecstatic when she got put into Slytherin.

"Summers, Brielle!" Finally, my turn. I steadily walked up to the stool.

Hm, smart, yet courageous. Has several weaknesses, and may have made many mistakes in the past, even a seal on the memories, however I can put you in… "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. I walked to the Gryffindor table, joining Kurt and Jason.

Professor Dumbledore made an announcement, "The Dark Lord is back, and stronger than ever. Apparently, what he wants lies in one of the four 16-year olds."

We exchanged glances. I gulped, thinking SHIT. One of us…

"Due to this, security has tightened, rest assured none of the students nor faculty shall be out in danger, but you must never let your guard down. To the four 16-year-olds, you all shall share a dorm, despite Ms. Stanton being in Slytherin. You all also have the permission to go to Hogsmeade. Now with the school song!"

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-

What do you guys think? Review, give love, give hate, I don't know. Thanks for reading!

-gives internet fist bump-


	2. Chapter 2

**HIDDEN MEMORIES**

**Chapter 2-Unraveled**

A/N: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I MEAN IT. Sorry, didn't put it in chapter 1. On with the story.

"God, Potions is the first lesson, OF ALL SUBJECTS! ON MONDAY, NO LESS!" I did a little facepalm. The lesson practically dragged for hours, in my point of view, anyway. Aphrodite was having the time of her life, she loves potions. (Potions is Slytherin and Gryffindor.)

Luckily after Potions was Quidditch tryouts. It immediately lifted my spirits, and I got into Gryffindor's team as their seeker. Aphrodite is Slytherin's chaser, she was over the moon.

The rest of the day was used for touring around the school, and I met Luna Lovegood for the first time. She's a really nice person, but too many people judge her based on her quirkiness.

"It's a pity you're not in Ravenclaw, you seem very intelligent. See you around!" I smiled politely as I left, it was getting late. At the Gryffindor common room, I saw Fred, George, Ron and Harry playing Exploding Snap, I joined in for the heck of it. I had to concentrate on my Potions essay though, so as they burst into laughter once in a while, I sat next to them, writing on some parchment.

"Brielle, you spelled 'bezoar' wrongly." Kurt pointed out as he walked past us.

"Don't mind him, he lost his parents." Harry said.

"You serious? He never told us anything about his parents." I said. "It's getting late, let's get back."

Back at our dorm, I saw Kurt sitting on his bed, he looked sullen.

"Kurt, I never knew about your parents, sorry."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You're better off, I have no memory of half my life."

"Wait, what?" He explained that his dad was there when a prophecy was revealed- Harry has to kill Voldemort, but one tries to kill him instead of Harry and should the daughter of that man get killed and her heart is in possession of Voldemort, he will be immortal….

"To Dumbledore, now."

At Dumbledore's office, Kurt and I explained the whole story. Dumbledore has the information about me, but he can't reveal it to me.

"The time will come, Brielle. The time is not now, but it will definitely come out." He said.

Upon telling Aphrodite and Jason, they were pretty damn shocked. Aphrodite said that we should practice our spells so that if Voldemort ever attacks, we will be prepared. She suggested the Room Of Requirement, I suggested not doing anything because we would have to sneak out at night which was risky and we would lose a lot of sleep. Then Kurt had to be a party pooper, saying we could use Harry's invisibility cloak. They all agreed, so I had no choice.

That night, we lost about two hours of sleep. According to Jason, it was worth it. I said I wanted to die, I was really worn out. Aphrodite and Kurt wanted to stay and practice more, so I went back with Jason, lovely.

"Jason, what's been up? You screwed up a ton just now!" I said.

"It's nothing, sorry."

"I can tell something's bothering you."

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" he shouted. I was taken aback.

"Sorry man…" I walked towards my bed, only to be held back by a hand grabbing mine. My eyes widened.

"You wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you.

I like you. You happy now?"

He released my hand.

"Oh hey guys! Not sleeping yet?" Aphrodite chirped. Kurt was behind her.

"Going to." Jason said. He looked normal, like he usually did. I barely slept a wink that night.

Did he really like me?

-END Chapter2-

A/N: PHEW. Done. Just to let you know: I wrote the very first draft by hand, and I used real-life people. If the people found out, I'm screwed. :D I'm re-reading the story with the real people's names, and I'm thinking to myself, "Was I drunk? Why'd I like him?" Do you guys do that when you recall memories? Or am I alone? Eheheh. Review! Love! Hate! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**HIDDEN MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 3- CHANGE**

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. CHAPTER 3 UNVEILED!

For the next few days there was a LOT of awkward between me and Jason. I barely talked to him, the silence almost killed me.

"Hey Brielle? I need to go meet McGonagall, Kurt won't be back till later." Aphrodite left the dorm. Just then, Jason came out of the shower, he was wearing a loose-fitting shirt and shorts, while he was drying his hair. He glanced at me and looked away.

"Jason, I'm sorry." I finally mustered up the courage to say it. He looked up at me and walked over. Jason put his towel down on the floor and hugged me. Oh my God, I thought. It was wrong but it felt so right, I could even hear Jason's heartbeat. Slowly, the warmth of his embrace enveloped me and I couldn't resist, I hugged him back. He let go and he looked deep into my eyes. I melted inside, and his face slowly edged closer to mine. I knew what he was going to do, I closed my eyes as I felt his breath against my skin. He almost kissed me, when we heard the door click. We pulled apart.

"Big news guys." Kurt did a facepalm.

"DRACO JUST SAID HE LIKES ME BACK!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Congrats Aphrodite!" I said.

Quidditch practices started soon, and it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

"Draco, I may be a girl, but don't go too easy on me!"

"GO!"

I dodged all the Bludgers, and I finally spotted something shiny. I was so close, Draco was reaching for the Snitch too… I heard an ear-piercing scream. I lost focus, I fell…

"BRIELLE!" I expected myself to hit the ground, but someone caught me in time, it was Kurt.

"Brielle, you okay?" he asked.

"I GOT THE SNITCH!" Draco whooped.

"NOT NOW!" Kurt hollered back.

"I heard a scream… I…"

"Brielle, it's probably your imagination, it's okay." He replied.

APHRODITE'S POV

Today I put my favourite halter-top, a mini-skirt and leggings.

My first date with Draco.

We met at Three Broomsticks and we had a few drinks. I took a good look at him, he was wearing a black shirt and a white hoodie, zipped up halfway.

"Aphrodite, you wanna go to the Hogwarts Lake?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

He held my hand as we strolled around the lake. Just being around him with him made me forget everything, my studies, my worries, everything. I could only concentrate on Draco. I couldn't believe he liked me back, I was soon lost in a daydream.

"Aphrodite, you okay?"

I snapped out of my daydream. "WOAH! Yeah." I must've looked like an idiot but instead of giving me a weird look, he laughed.

"You're weird in a good way!" he chuckled. "Um, Aphrodite?"

"Yeah Draco?"

Draco suddenly hugged me and his faced moved closer to mine, the world around me shut down, and I slowly entered heaven.

The next day, I told Brielle about it, she was ultimately disgusted, but I didn't care. Divination was up next, and we had an all four houses class together. I had a feeling it was gonna be good.

A/N: AWHADUP WORLD! I found out I passed my math by 3 marks and I got an A for my Geography! I AM OVER THE MOON. Please review. Thanks a ton. It will mean the WORLD to me.


End file.
